


The Devil You Know (Reprise)

by Rroselavy



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 12:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rroselavy/pseuds/Rroselavy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the LJ community 100_roadtrips Challenge #294: The Devil You Know.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Devil You Know (Reprise)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ community 100_roadtrips Challenge #294: The Devil You Know.

Feline pupils, ears tapered to graceful points, long razor-sharp talons -- the Seiten Tasei is a perfect killing machine. Sanzo’s eyes close. His pulse is racing and his skin is clammy; his hands are sticky with warm blood--his blood. White stars dance on the back of his eyelids and he feels a crushing weight as he loses consciousness. His last thought is that he hopes Goku can live with his death.

“ …Sanzo?” Pain ebbs away, replaced by Hakkai’s warm _chi_. The weight remains. Sanzo tilts his head to seek Goku lying across his chest.

“Idiot monkey,” he mumbles.


End file.
